


Meaning

by AppleL0V3R



Series: 15 Minute Fics [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sort of a character study, Team as Family, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleL0V3R/pseuds/AppleL0V3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things don’t work out the way people think they should. And sometimes, they don’t work because they aren’t supposed to. Ficlet. Emily Prentiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you’ve heard of it before, then it’s obviously not mine.

As trained a profiler more than worth her salt, Agent Emily Prentiss is almost always right when she makes logical conclusions about what can be expected out of any situation she is in. But she is only human and sometimes, things don’t work out the way she thinks they should. Especially when those things are about illogical people and unbelievable events. Of course, sometimes it is just a matter of elevated stress levels and a whole hell of a lot of pressure.

Some mornings Emily doesn’t want to get out of her comfy, warm, _safe_ bed just to go to work to deal with sickos and psychotic people in some form or another. But she does it anyway because she loves her job, she’s not just saving people or putting the mentally ill away for good, but out of all the government work she’s done there is no safer place for her than the BAU team. They are her family and after so many years traveling and working alongside them, she doesn’t know what she’d do if she suddenly didn’t see them daily. So even when staying in bed just for a little bit longer appeals tremendously, she gets up and gets ready for work. These mornings lead to the kind of days that leave her feeling off her game and unbalanced. She knows that in some ways it shows, but none of her team says anything about it because they understand off days and it’s only when she makes a stupid decision or does something out of her norm that any of them speak up.

Today, she reflects with a forearm thrown over her eyes to block out any of the sunlight her windows have let in, is going to be one of those days, and she sincerely hopes that they don’t have a case or at least not a tough one because she knows she isn’t feeling up for it. Still she rolls out of bed and starts her morning routine, figuring that if nothing else she has her family to help her through the day. Not to mention the easy of familiar habits. She knows that days like today mean nearly turning safety nets into safety blankets, and that’s arguably unhealthy and healthy. She doesn’t try to remind herself of all the unhealthy things she doesn’t do, because those don’t make her feel better about taking advantage of the good things in her life. But she also doesn’t feel bad about using resources that so often welcome her to help herself.

She doesn’t focus on the drive to work. Not the traffic or all the little things that don’t go quite right—like her coffee order at the semi-new café she’s been to a time or two in the last year—or even how much worse it could be. Because this isn’t a bad day, it’s just a day that started on the wrong side of the bed. It’ll get better. And even if it doesn’t, tomorrow, as the adage goes, is a brand new day.

When the elevator doors open to her office floor, it’s to the sight of Derek Morgan holding two cups of coffee, and she’s happy enough to trade him cups for the one that is clearly hers knowing full well the extra cup will be given to another coffee drinker or discarded all together. She shoots him a look for his chuckle and though he makes a point of hushing up—near as he can with both hands full of two hot cups of coffee—his eyes don’t stop laughing for a second. Something in her chest loosens, but she doesn’t have time to realize there was anything clenched up tight in there when they encounter more members of their team. This time her smile feels a lot less tired and she knows that even if today isn’t great, it suddenly has a whole lot more promise.


End file.
